Talk:FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases
Season 1 Box Set I've been wondering this since FUNimation started releasing the dvd's. Will they be releasing one large complete season 1 box set or have they said anything similar to that?--Kingluffy1 18:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Right now their priority is to release as much as they can as fast as possible, as affordable as possible. which is why they're releasing 13 episodes sets, with 5-8 week intervals, since One Piece is still going it doesn't seem like there are going to be larger box sets until they take a break again, which doesn't seem like it will happen soon unless Toei takes a break releasing new episodes, and even then that would be a good opportunity to catch up. If the smaller sets don't make enough money then they might not ever release bigger boxsets. I'd say, if you're short on money but still want to buy the DvDs then wait for the prices to drop on each set before you buy it (On Amazon you can get it used as low as $9.50), then if they do release a Season 1 boxset, And you still want to get it for whatever reason, sell Voyages 1-4. That's my plan at least. --Jeshi Season 2 Third Voyage release date Rightstuf.com already has a release date http://www.rightstuf.com/cgi-bin/catalogmgr/mQlZLcffd5jeMUO5nN/browse/item/84224/4/0/0, should we go ahead and add it --Kingluffy1 21:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) How do we know which episodes have commentary? I've noticed that on the episode lists the episodes with commentary are marked in red. I also noticed that the sets that aren't released yet we don't know the English titles too, yet we somehow know which episodes have commentary? Could somebody explain how we can know which episodes have commentary but not even what said episodes are named? Merger proposal What do you think about merging this page with the main article on Funimation? I think it would improve the page, which and lacks a lot information and has no images. There is no real reason to have this list as a separate article. El Chupacabra 14:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :If it makes life easier and strengthens the other article..I don't see why not. One-Winged Hawk 14:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, then I'll do it. El Chupacabra 14:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) This does not belong on the Funimation page. The Funimation page is supposed to be about the company itself. It isn't supposed to have an episode guide. Drunk Samurai 02:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Why Not? The 4Kids page includes their episode list. Their dub is the reason why we have an article about Funimation, and therefore all information about it should be on the Funimation page. El Chupacabra 10:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Not at all. That article is only supposed to be about the company itself. 4Kids should also have it's own episode guide. This guide also prevents people from putting Funimation titles on the original episode guide. Not to mention you merged it without an consensus. Drunk Samurai 23:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I think it is just logical to put all information about their releases on their page. I also think that it's always better to make a good large article instead of two smaller and crappier. What do you mean when you say that this page "prevents people from putting Funimation titles on the original episode guide" ? do you think that the same list on the Funimation page wouldn't? And as to your last point, before merging I've asked here and Emfrbl|One-Winged Hawk] has agreed. El Chupacabra 15:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The episode guide page is already a good article so you mean to say 1 large good article and 1 small crappy article. There would be much less of it if it had it's own article. Yes because 1 person agreeing is a consensus. *facepalm* Drunk Samurai 17:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :No, it isn't a good article, because it misses the list of episodes aired Cartoon Network and the release of Movie 8. The article on Funimation included a smaller section about the company itself and a larger one about the dub, including the cast. I thought that it's better to have all information about the dub in one article. As to the consensus, well, I've been bold, but now you've undone my edit and started a discussion, and I will not remove anything from this page until we'll have an agreement. El Chupacabra 14:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Besides the other issue is that the Funimation episode titles will contentiously expand as more stuff is released on DVD and would make the Funimation page very large unless if preperations are already planned out on what to do about it. -Adv193 18:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :The Funimation page is currently 33,532 bytes long, much smaller then the Mythbusters page or the articles about the main characters (which will also expand with the progression of the story). This page is currently 17,071 bytes long, which means that it will always be approximately 15,000 to 20,000 bytes smaller then the combined article, and still quite long. Anyway, I think that a big article containing all information on the Funi dub is better and more reader-friendly then a group of smaller articles on single aspects. El Chupacabra 14:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Funi images I don't know why there is 2 version of the funi images in png and jpg format (Ex File:Funi1.jpg File:Funi1.png). I propose to remove the redundant pics but the ones currently used are the one of lesser resolution. Shouldn't we change ? Kdom 18:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Merge/delete proposal This page is proposed for deletion or redirecting to FUNimation Entertainment. Reason: All of this information and more are on the FUNimation page. (Originally tagged for deletion by YazzyDream, I support that). Ruxax 22:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Note: if you compare contents of this page and contents of FUNimation Entertainment page you will see that unlike the latter this page is unmantained since Dec 2009. That is an additional reason for merging. Ruxax 22:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Funimation page should be about the company only. Why is it getting treated differently than the Toei or 4Kids articles? SeaTerror 20:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :There is an episode list on 4Kids page as well. Ruxax 20:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't be there either then. SeaTerror 23:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :It also seems that no page directs to this article. However I agree with SeaTerror, the episodes list could be on separate page. Maybe it would be a good idea to have Tabs linking to the 3 episode guides on the Episode_Guide page. Anyway the redundancy shall be suppressed somehow. Kdom 12:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever happens, it must be universal across all similair pages. All I'll say is which the size of the content guys... If its too large, seperation might be the solution. One other idea; list the eps via tabs (a la Luffy page). One-Winged Hawk 13:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I made some changes. How is it now? If it's OK, I will do the same with 4Kids page; if not then I revert it back. Ruxax 14:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Merge it, since it's just like the various types of Haki: instead of three pages for three types, we merged it into one big page, so the same applies for this. Yatanogarasu 15:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I think the tab's a pretty good idea. But do you think we can rename it from "Episode Guide" to "DVD Releases" or "Episode Guide and DVD Releases" ? Either way I think DVDs should be mentioned there somehow since half the page is about that. And visiters will wonder where they could find it when they come to this page. --YazzyDream 16:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I changed this. Ruxax 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, maybe I lost the most important part of the discussion, however... I think that merging the page of these DVD with the one of their creator is quite a good idea, of course creating a proper section ;) Aldarinor 18:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If you use tabs for episode list we should do the same for the Voice actors. 4kids, FUNi and Japanese episodes pages should have the same layout. Tabs: without subpages * Company * Episode List (and separated tab for the Japanese DVD Releases) * Seiyū/Voice Actors --Tipota 18:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC)